


Troubled with Affairs of State

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriages, F/M, Gen, Government, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger is baffled why Jessamine troubles with affairs of state.





	Troubled with Affairs of State

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Troubled with Affairs of State

“Alysy never troubled herself with affairs of state,” said Roger, watching with bafflement as his second wife read through interminable legal documents, and Jessamine glared at him as if to reply that she wasn’t so frail as Alysy.


End file.
